


References

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: List of things for my fic like badge levels etc.
Kudos: 5





	1. Badge levels

There are ten official levels of badges each with five sub-levels. The badges have the number of their levl (10 being highest) inside a circle in their sub-level (Copper, Bronze, Silver, Gold, or Diamond). The general backround is shimmery white

The rulers badges aren't real badges per-say, unlike everyone else Tony and Peter don't NEED badges to do anything. Tony still had them made. Navy blue backrounds with White 'R's 

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | One time visiters |  |  |   
Copper | Reporters |  |  |   
Bronze | "Bring your pet to work day" | 

It was a prank. But then something happened and now its a tradition

(peter liked it)

|  |   
Silver | Tour groups |  |  |   
Gold | Friends of workers |  |  |   
Diamond | People for conferences |  |  |   
2 | Low level workers |  |  |   
Copper | Family of workers |  |  |   
Bronze | Low level interns |  |  |   
Silver | People who come to fix things |  |  |   
Gold | Shipping and reciving |  |  |   
Diamond | If both Hawkeyes are in the tower their badges change to this level | 

this is following the great prank war that no one has been able to prove peter helped out in

(he did)

(Shuri did too)

|  |   
3 | Food |  |  |   
Copper | Delivery people |  |  |   
Bronze | Caterers |  |  |   
Silver | Chemists who have annoyed Tony |  |  |   
Gold | People who work at a resterant in a eating area |  |  |   
Diamond | People who own a resterant in a eating area |  |  |   
4 | Other |  |  |   
Copper | Receptionists |  |  |   
Bronze | Tour Guides |  |  |   
Silver | Distrabution |  |  |   
Gold | Anyone dressed as a Harry Potter charecter that someone with a badge level 9 or higher approves |  |  |   
Diamond | Consumer research |  |  |   
5 | Accounting and law and finance and all that jazz |  |  |   
Copper | Public relations |  |  |   
Bronze | Any snakes who find their way into the building |  |  |   
Silver | Human resorces |  |  |   
Gold | Normal workers |  |  |   
Diamond | Head people in charge |  |  |   
6 | Programing |  |  |   
Copper | Interns |  |  |   
Bronze | Normal workers |  |  |   
Silver | People who hacked S.I. |  |  |   
Gold | Daisy Johnson |  |  |   
Diamond | High level workers |  |  |   
7 | Research and development |  |  |   
Copper | Interns |  |  |   
Bronze | People who have caused an explosion within the past week | (they also get a star under their name for every time this happens) (the record is 42) (Not counting Rulers) |  |   
Silver | Normal workers |  |  |   
Gold | People with underlings |  |  |   
Diamond | People with labs and underlings |  |  |   
8 | Security |  |  |   
Copper | Janitors |  |  |   
Bronze | Lower level workers |  |  |   
Silver | Interns |  |  |   
Gold | Normal workers |  |  |   
Diamond | High level workers |  |  |   
9 | Avengers Lite |  |  |   
Copper | Assistant to Happy |  |  |   
Bronze | Important S.H.I.E.L.D. people |  |  |   
Silver | Avengers kids |  |  |   
Gold | Visiters from Wakanda or off world |  |  |   
Diamond | Potato Gun kid, Ted, and the Scary One you know who you are | This changes every week rotating between Ted, Fred, Zed, Jed, Ed, and Bread |  |   
10 | Avengers |  |  |   
Copper | Happy Hogan |  |  |   
Bronze | The Avengers medics |  |  |   
Silver | Any of the Young Avengers | (Miles, Kate, Gwen, Kamala, Doreen, etc.) |  |   
Gold | Avengers that dont live there + the bots |  |  |   
Diamond | The Avengers that live there and Pepper |  |  |   
Rulers | Peter and Tony | Tony put the title of rulers because Peter told him not to |  | 


	2. Midtown

Midtown is a very hard school to get into. Around twenty kids a year get in from all over the country. They do college work even though they are high schoolers. It is very expensive. You can get scholarships but it's very hard because Midtown is partnered with like Harverd, Yale, MIT, Columbia, Oxford, so it’s like getting a scholarship to one of those. Two core subjects a year are allowed. If you are doing Law or Med that's the only subject you can take. A Masters/Doctorate/MFA/Etc. Is two years plus tests and papers and shit. (Med is four) (law is three)  
You can take other classes but makin focus is degrees  
Five streams  
Tech- Engineering, programming, computers, etc  
Business- Business, law, philosophy etc  
Psych- Sociology, psychology, anthropology, etc  
Science- Biology, chemistry, zoology, etc


End file.
